fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Chestnut
Peter Chestnut is an X Middle School student. He is the latest of four brothers to join the Safety Patrol, following in the footsteps of his older brother Robert. While learning the ropes, he was assigned to be trained by Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third when a shipment of Lobstee claws was reported missing by his Robert. During the investigation at the Memorial Jai Alai Arena, Tehama called them to the furnace shortly afterwards, where they found that the claws had been destroyed. From there,the three were led from the furnace to the office of Oscar Mabini, whose "glow-tenna" matched the substance found at the furnace. However, there they found Robert, who claimed to be scoping the place to help Peter out. Oscar arrived shortly afterwards and they questioned him over the stolen Lobstee claws and his alibi. However, they were interrupted by Oscar's sister entering and handing him a key. With the Flower Club gardener cleared of suspicion, they tracked down Tracy to ask her about Oscar. They soon learned that Oscar had tried out for the highlight team and ran for Student Council, failing at both. With the glow-tennas bombing, he became very down. With Oscar as their likely suspect, they moved in to question him further at the arena. However, when they entered he immediately threw a banner at them before fleeing. Running off from the others, Peter returned with a cart to ambush Oscar, catching him. Bringing him in to HQ, they unsuccessfully tried to get Oscar to confess. However, when Fillmore and Third left it to him, Oscar almost immediately confessed to the theft and destruction of the claws. Soon afterwards, Tehama's forensics report came in: the claws were inflammable and thus couldn't have been destroyed, and Oscar had lied to them. They returned to the Flower Club compost piles, where the head gardener was busy removing lobster halves from the piles. Returning to Oscar's office, they found the missing Lobstee claw halves in the ceiling, prompting Peter to go to the Student Council office to inform his brother. However, when he arrived he was told that Robert had left to check on the new shipment of claws. However, Tracy arrived at the same time with a letter from Oscar, thanking Robert for supporting his sister's appointment to Student Council. Suspicious, he asked for the order forms for the Lobstee claws, though only the replacement form remained - confirming that they'd been ordered the same night the original claws went missing. Confronting Robert over the issue, his older brother admitted to it, having done it because "Chestnuts don't make mistakes". Fillmore and Third spoke up shortly, having arrived a few moments earlier and hearing Robert's confession. Refusing to surrender, Robert threw a box of claws at them and left through the Flower Club exit. The three chased Robert into the gardens, finally cornering him in a maze of roses. With his only exit being through his "sunflowey dude friends", Robert couldn't bring himself to ruin them and surrendered to the Safety Patrollers. Ultimately, Fillmore asked for Peter's sash, telling him that now that he figured out the case, he should figure out what it meant to him. With Robert having gone over the edge trying to preserve the Chestnut name over everything, Peter decided to avoid going down the same road and follow his own path and try out for the barber shop quartets instead when prompted by Fillmore and Third, who returned him his pitch pipe. Skills and Abilities * Investigative abilities: Though he ultimately decided to join the barber shop quartet, during his time in the Safety Patrol he showed decent prowess as an investigator and was the one who managed to put together the clues behind the stolen Lobstee claws and figured out that Robert was the one behind everything. * Pitch Pipe: Peter showed proficiency in the use of the pitch pipe, eventually auditioning for the barber shop quartet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Former Safety Patrol Category:Students